


Screenplays And Surprises

by AciidHeart



Series: Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: You take Dan out to dinner for a little surprise.





	Screenplays And Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> “yo!!! can i have a dan avidan x reader thing where the reader is a super accomplished screenwriter and somehow she ends up working on the next season of good game and she and danny go on a date???” -I got a request from double-heart-anon on Tumblr! Hope you like it, yo! Thanks a bunch for the prompt!

“Hey babe,” You smile as you hear Dan approach from behind you, and he presses a kiss to the top of your head as he pats your shoulder. You lean into the touch with a pleased hum, and you switch tabs as soon he casually glances at your computer screen.

“Hey there,” You reply. 

“What are you working on?” When you turn back to look at him, he’s smiling, but there’s a tinge of curious confusion in his eyes. Your keys clack away as you continue to type, working on the beginnings of a new screenplay that had been bouncing around in your head for the past week or so. It’s easy to let the words pour out, and you pause to gesture at the screen.

“It’s a new project,” you reply. “I think it’s coming along pretty well so far.” Dan leans down to press a kiss to your cheek as he gently begins to massage your shoulders, and you sigh contentedly as the tension stored in them begins to ease a bit.

“I bet it’s amazing,” he says. “I can’t wait to read it.” You turn fully to give Dan a quick kiss, smiling when you pull away and notice that his expression is dreamy, eyes closed and not realizing at first that you weren’t planning on leaning back in to kiss him again.

“Such a tease,” he murmurs, and you giggle.

“Maybe I am.” You glance back at your computer screen for a moment as you begin fiddling with the hem of your sleeve. “By the way, I was wondering if you were free sometime this week.” Dan raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I should be free Thursday. What’s up, (Y/N)?”

“Want to go on a date Thursday? We could have a fancy dinner.” You pat his chest with a coy smile. “I could wear that purple dress you like.” Dan’s eyes light up, and he grins as he leans down to kiss you again.

“That sounds great. I’ll be sure to dress extra spiffy.” 

\--/--/--

“So, I have to admit that I suggested a date night because I have a surprise for you.” Dan sets his fork down with a raised eyebrow, and he leans forward with his chin resting in one hand.

“Oh? And what would that be? Trying to convince me to get a dress that matches yours?” You laugh a bit as you put your own fork down, and at his mention, you smooth out the skirt of your dress as your legs cross underneath the table.

“No, sadly. Though if you  _ are _ open to the idea…” you grin devilishly, and now it’s Dan’s turn to laugh.

“Alright, alright, I’ll bite. What’s up?” 

“I’ve been working on a new screenplay that a few friends of ours pitched to me…” you begin, and Dan perks up in his seat.

“Oh?” You giggle at his expression, open and eager to listen to you talk about your writing. It makes your heart thump a little faster for a moment before you continue. 

“And I heard that there are finished drafts for a couple of episodes for some show, since it just got approved for a second season… what was it called again…” You tap your chin as you hum in thought, and Dan leans forward. You grin at him and can’t find it in yourself to drag it out any longer. You’re too excited.

“Oh yeah! I think it was called Good Game?” At this, Dan’s eyes light up, and he looks around the restaurant, as if he’s going to find someone hiding in the bushes with a camera. When he finds nothing, he turns back to you with the most excited expression you’ve ever seen.

“Are you fucking serious?” he exclaims, grabbing your hand from across the table. “Good Game’s getting a second season? I thought the show got dropped!” 

“Surprise! I’m super happy with how it’s coming along so far, and the other writers are a fucking delight to work with,” you say. Your expression drops a bit to become more serious, and you squeeze his hand in your own. “I know how much you and Arin stressed yourselves out while filming the first season, though. It got approved, but before  _ anything _ starts picking up, I want you both to  _ promise _ me that you won’t work yourselves into the goddamn ground this time around.” Dan has the decency to look embarrassed, and he breaks eye contact for a moment before nodding, brushing his thumb across your knuckles.

“I’ll do my best, (Y/N). I promise.” You smile and lean across the table to kiss him quickly on the cheek, and you giggle as his face flushes.

“Good, I’m glad. Now, would you like to finish these delicious meals?” Dan picks up his fork with a flourish, waving it about like a sword. 

“Indeed, my fair lady! Tonight, we ride! In the name of delicious foods!” You laugh openly at his theatrics, and as he settles down with a smile to continue eating, you’re grateful for having someone like him in your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at aciid--heart! Swing by to chat, or send in a drabble request if you'd like!


End file.
